The invention relates to a discontinuously operating dryer for the drying of products which are moistened throughout, by organic solvents. Drying processes play an important part in industry and there are numerous devices to execute the drying process. Perhaps, the simplest type of dryer is the hurdle or baffle type dryer in which drying is very time-consuming and, in certain cases, takes an excessively long period of time, if the surfaces of the material to be dried become encrusted. In most instances, lumps are formed which require an additional comminuting process. Furthermore, charging and emptying of the hurdles or baffles are very cumbersome operations. The vane-type dryer works with high turbulence, leading to a comminution of the material to be dried which may be unsatisfactory under certain circumstances. Besides, this type of dryer cannot be used in connection with products tending to become tacky or encrusted. In case of a fluidized-bed dryer, the material to be dried must likewise be reasonably pourable and a very high amount of energy is required to maintain the fluidized bed. In case of a conical screw dryer, dry gas is fed from above to the moist product. The surface is constantly renewed by installed mixing equipment. However, this system is not suitable for large amounts of material because as the amount increases, the ratio of surface to volume decreases rapidly and the drying period increases exponentially. The same holds true for cylindrical mixers used simultaneously as dryers. These devices show improved space utilization and have a simpler mechanical structure than the conical screw dryers with a funnel-like shape of the vessel. However, difficulties are encountered in the known drying devices when called upon to rapidly dry large quantities of tacky products.